MGM Online Bumpers
Logos First: On a white background, green dust forms a green oval while an orange circle with a white arrow spins. The words "visit mgm/ua on the internet" and "www.mgmua.com/video" fly in from the left and right sides of the screen respectively. An orange arrow flies down towards the circle and disappears while the latter text stops at the oval. Second: On a black background is an invisible filmstrip of MGM logos moving down. The camera eases back to show a tilted view of a blue screen with black and white overtones while the filmstrip moves to the right. The background has a yellow-orange circle with "mgM" and "ONLINE" on bottom and in small letters. A lot of the circle is cut out, specifically on the "g" and most of the bottom, leaving a crescent shape. A spotlight shines on the circle. Then another screen in the same style slides in front of the first one, but this one says "Visit MGM at" on top and on bottom, "www.mgm.com" with some space between the words, also in the yellow-orange color. The camera then moves to the front to show only the screen while the URL moves up to the top slightly and the "Visit MGM at" disappears. On the 1998 VHS of Shag: The Movie, this bumper is silent. Third: On a black background, an "@" symbol appears. As soon as it does this, "visit mgm" types itself in in front of the "@". As this happens, a quick zoom in of the MGM logo (minus the MGM header and the TRADEMARK "TM" symbol) happens. The MGM logo stops zooming in for a couple of milliseconds. It soon starts zooming in towards the viewer at a very fast pace. As it does so, "visit mgm" and the "@" disappear. As soon as they do so, Leo is seen uncomfortably close to the screen. When he is about to fade out, a gold line appears, and the link "www.mgm.com" types itself in above the golden line. The golden line is seen fading out, with the link still on the screen. The link is seen for a couple more seconds before the bumper fades out. Fourth: On a black background, we see the 1986 MGM logo animate as normal. When it is done, it dissolves into a text reading "COME SEE WHAT THE ROAR IS ABOUT" in Impact. It is seen zooming in slightly towards the viewer before dissolving into the text "MGM.COM". It zooms in towards the viewer, just like the first text, before the bumper fades to black. Availability The first is seen on certain MGM/UA releases of the era such as All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Kingpin, Mullholland Falls, Larger than Life and the 1996 VHS of Rocky, as well as early MGM DVD releases such as the 1997 DVD releases of Goldeneye and The Black Stallion. It even pops up on DVD reprints of the latter title! The second is seen on MGM Home Entertainment VHS and DVD releases from the time frame, as well as later MGM/UA Home Video releases such as A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. This was last seen on the 2002 VHS of Bandits. Used in tandem with the 4th logo until 2002. The original VHS of Return To Me has both this logo and the 4th bumper. The third is seen on MGM Home Entertainment/DVD releases from 2001 onward such as Saved!, Agent Cody Banks, Good Boy! and UHF. The fourth is rare, as it was the last of these to be seen on VHS releases. Seen on VHS releases like A Christmas Carol: The Movie (1998). Used in tandem with the 2nd bumper until 2002. The original VHS of Return To Me has both this bumper and the 2nd bumper. Scare Factor None for the first version. Low to medium for the second version. It depends on how you feel about the roaring lion. Alongside with that, the different sounds can cause some scares. Medium to high for the third version. The zoom-in of Leo and the ominous twinkle will scare some. For those afraid of roaring lions, it could be elevated to nightmare, but it's none to low for those who are used to it. Medium to high for the fourth version. The lion roaring could scare many, but it lowers once the lion dissolves. Videos Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:MGM logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1996 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2005 Category:Unscary Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Low to medium Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Medium to High Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Favorite Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:M Category:G Category:O Category:N Category:L Category:I Category:E Category:B Category:U Category:P Category:R Category:S Category:VHS Logos Category:DVD Logos Category:Logos that scare Clarence Wendell Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Stingy (LazyTown) Category:Josie and the Pussycats 2002 VCD Category:VCD Logos Category:Logos That Scare Prince Zuko Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that Scare Kevin Martinez has a Conga bushed remix Category:LOGOS that CAN SCARE PEN ICE CUBE AND NEEDLE FOR BFDI Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Kevin Martinez has a Sparta remix Category:Taken From the 2004 DVD of "Saved!" Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Nothing worse than CTW, Paramount, Sesame Workshop. Weston Woods, Macrovision, DTS, Discovision, MGM, Viacom, Nick Jr, Dexule Digital Studio, WGBH, WGE, Paramount Feature Presentation, Viva Films, Sony Wonder, and THX! Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that Skipping Class likes Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard!